The invention relates to fluid filters with extended life, including cleanable reusable filters and disposable filters.
Customers are demanding ever increased filter life, even as fluid quality declines and soot/sludge levels rise with extended service intervals, including internal combustion engine lubricating oil applications, and including other applications involving lubricant, fuel, coolant, hydraulic fluid, water, liquid and air. The present invention addresses this need and provides a simple effective solution, including both for conventional single stage filters and for combination filters having a full-flow section and a bypass section.
The invention arose during initial development efforts relating to cleanable reusable fluid filters. During continuing development efforts, it has been found that the invention also has application to disposable fluid filters.